oldmansuddardfandomcom-20200214-history
Sudd4rd: Suddard Impact
Sudd4rd: Suddard Impact The fourth film in the Old Man Suddard Franchise was released in 1983 and featured the long awaited return of Patty Rick. This film features old man Suddard as he returns to Horton and is set straight after the third film finishes. Directed by Krystie Bacon, this film won an award for best choreography for the scene in which Suddard bare knuckle boxes against a small child. Synopsis Suddard has just returned to Horton. His first thought is to go kill Jane but he soon discovers that she killed herself after the events of the second film. Feeling lost as to what to do with his day, Suddard decides to do some killing but first he beats up a small child to prove he can. Having done that, Suddard sets his sights on killing Harold’s younger brother Martin and his friends, Edwardo, Gwen, Felix and Andrea all of which have gone for a camping trip into the Horton mountains. Suddard follows them. As a joke, Felix decides to fly the confederate flag from the tent in order to scare the others as they are camping on the hills were some slaves died. Suddard learns that the confederate flag fuels him and gives him power and without remorse storms into the teen’s camp and tears Felix’s head off. The other four run from Suddard but a blizzard comes and the group become stranded. Andrea slips and falls to her death as the group try to escape Suddard. Suddard eventually corners the group and using his new banjo, begins to beat Martin. Gwen, who has been injured, begs Edwardo to help Martin. Edwardo grins and reveals that he in fact pushed Andrea off the cliff and had lured the group into the hills to murder them because he wanted revenge for what Harold did to his idol, Old Man Suddard. Suddard kills Martin and watches as Edwardo beats Gwen up. Edwardo confesses his love for Suddard and tells him how he has studied his work. Suddard, who is homophobic, kills Edwardo in a fit of rage. Once calmed down, Suddard notices that Gwen has escaped back to the tent. He goes after her but is too late as she has incinerated the flag that gives Suddard his power. Feeling momentarily weak, Suddard falls to the ground and is quickly knocked out by Gwen. When he wakes up the police have arrived and he is in handcuffs. Gwen watches as the authorities take him away. Trivia This is the first film in which we see Suddard without his goggles. Patty Rick used his real life son as the punching bag in the earlier scenes of this film. Patty Rick Jr. Would later go on to star in the critically acclaimed series, “Nipple Island.” Suzie Wallace who played Gwen insisted to the director that she be paid in liquorice. Rumour has it she used to dip it in sugar in between takes on set. She soon developed a sugar addiction, morbid obesity and type two diabetes and died the following year of hear failure.